Living in Sin
by Serenitas
Summary: Draco needs no one to tell him Harry is his, he just needs Harry to look him in the eyes. Harry knows that Lucius doesn't approve, but he doesn't need Lucius telling them what they should do. They call it love, the world says it's a sin.


I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy sex god or anything affiliated with Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own the song Living in Sin, Bon Jovi does. I own nothing save for my imagination. Don't sue me. Read and review but be kind. This is a bit of a controversial topic so if it's not your cup of tea then leave now. There are some words in here that some people will find offensive and for that I apologize in advance. My only assurance is that I do not use these words. So please read on! This is SLASH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I DON'T NEED NO LICENSE TO SIGN ON NO LINE  
AND I DON'T NEED NO PREACHER TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE MINE  
  
  
  
  
In the dark of the night two shadows softly combined, coming together in a gentle kiss, in an act of love. Draco Malfoy held Harry Potter close to him, desperately, like a dying man needs air, like a poet needing the pain. Harry was his, and no one, not God or man would tell him otherwise, but the risks between them were too great. In the society they lived in, the wizarding community was no better than Muggles, close minded bigots who would condemn them for their love, for their relationship. His father would be furious, Voldemort would be infuriated for Draco was not just Lucius' heir, but Voldemort's as well. Draco was supposed to go through life not loving, being a duitful pawn. To uphold the family honour he would listen to his father's commands, marry the girl he was supposed to, get the Dark Mark and continue the legacy as a Malfoy being the right hand of Voldemort and spawn a new generation of Slytherin Death Eaters.  
  
  
  
The one thing that happened that Draco never saw coming was his love for Harry. That day on the Quidditch pitch when Harry was preparing to kill himself and Draco knew that if he died, part of him would die as well. He had saved Harry from himself. He wanted nothing more than to be with him, but he remembered when Seamus had come out, had fallen in love with a male and he had been hunted, tormented and finally beaten bloody before he renounced what he had said, and claimed to be straight from that day forth. The wizarding community was most intolerant of people like Draco and Harry. This would never work, but he loved him more than he could say. Harry rolled over and murmured Draco's name. Sighing, Draco pulled Harry closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
I DON'T NEED NO DIAMONDS, I DON'T NEED NO NEW BRIDE  
I JUST NEED YOU, BABY, TO LOOK ME IN THE EYE  
I KNOW THEY HAVE A HARD TIME; YOUR DADDY DON'T APPROVE  
BUT I DON'T NEED YOUR DADDY TELL US WHAT WE SHOULD DO  
  
  
  
  
Harry watched Draco from afar, knowing that for both their sakes that had to keep up the pretense of hating each other or suffer the ridicule and hatred from the rest of the world, and they would suffer Seamus's fate and be beaten. Draco claimed that the world had to keep the belief that the Boy Who Lived was a golden boy, and Draco had to remain the good little future Death Eater. More than the wrath of the public, the taunts of his schoolmates, the names they would call him that they called Seamus...they haunted his mind still, he feared the temper of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius would have a cold rage that would make Voldemort's wrath pale in comparison. His son was 1. Dating Harry Potter, 2. Dating a male and 3. Dating Harry Potter. Lucius lived for normality, was all for the natural order of things and what Harry and Draco shared was not natural according to everyone. Harry longed to sit down with Lucius and talk about the future that he wanted to share with his son.  
  
  
  
  
He wanted him to understand how Draco had saved him from himself. He had saved his life and offered a lifeline for him to cling to. Ron and Hermione were too busy with each other, always were. The Trio had been cut down to two, and Harry had been excluded. Draco had told him that he kept him alive, and the truth of that had moved Harry like no other words ever had. What they were doing was living in sin and they would never be accepted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOW THERE'S A MILLION QUESTIONS I COULD ASK ABOUT OUR LIVES  
BUT I ONLY NEED ONE ANSWER TO GET ME THROUGH THE NIGHT  
SO I SAY  
BABY, CAN YOU TELL ME JUST WHERE WE FIT IN?  
I CALL IT LOVE  
THEY CALL IT LIVING IN SIN  
  
  
  
Draco's hands drifted over Harry's body as they tried to get closer to each other. Hot. Sweaty. Rough. Gentle. Wanting to be a part of the other, to touch them so deep inside that they would be forever implanted there. Holding nirvana in the palms of their hands, tightening their grips on each other, speeding up, sweat pouring they crossed over the brink into ecstasy. Laying his head on Draco's sweaty torso, Harry kissed him gently. "We're not going to make it, are we?"  
  
  
  
Draco paused for a moment before he replied. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
Harry rolled off Draco and threw his arm over his eyes. "This whole thing. You. Me. We won't make it. The world will never accept us. Society won't, your father won't."  
  
  
  
"Since when does what other people think matter to you?" Draco asked, propping himself up on a elbow.  
  
  
  
"Not for me or my protection." Harry sighed. "For you. To keep you safe Draco, because your so called Slytherin friends would turn on you like a pack of dogs on a three legged cat."  
  
  
  
"Oh and you're so safe from the zealots out there?" Draco asked archly. "Don't you be worrying about me Harry."  
  
  
  
"How can I not? I love you so much Draco."   
  
  
  
"I love you." Draco whispered, knowing that Harry's words were far too truthful. He had to do exactly as his father asked, follow his orders or suffer a horrid fate he would. Harry was at even more risk, because while Lucius would be furious with Draco, he wouldn't kill him no matter how he begged him. Harry would be at his mercy.  
  
  
  
"This world will never accept us. This is wrong." Harry said so softly that Draco would have missed it if he hadn't been so quiet. "I want to give you forever Draco, but we can never do it."  
  
  
  
Draco could not reply to the far too accurate words.  
  
  
  
  
IS IT YOU AND ME OR JUST THIS WORLD WE LIVE IN?  
WE'RE LIVING ON LOVE  
THEY SAY WE'RE LIVING IN SIN  
  
  
  
  
"Look at the reformed queer." Blaise Zabini sneered as they saw Seamus wistfully look at an attractive man.  
  
  
  
"So disgusting." a Ravenclaw added. "You'd think he'd learn his lesson. It's just not right. If nature had wanted us to be with our own gender then there would be only one sex instead of two."  
  
  
  
"I heard that there is something wrong in your head if you fancy your own gender." a Hufflepuff added. "It's so wrong. It's a sin."  
  
  
"Love is love." Harry protested. "Why should gender matter if you love someone?"  
  
  
  
"That's the sort of stupid thing I would expect to hear from a Gryffindor." a sneering voice cut in. "Obviously Potter you don't know what the natural order of things should be. Would you need a map drawn to tell you what bits went where? There are two genders for a reason and if you can't see that then you are even more a moron than I thought."  
  
  
  
Harry recoiled, stung by those words. They had to keep up the pretense and lately their fights had been lacking, been staged, and he was convinced they would be found out soon. Hermione was starting to watch him with a most disconcerting look when she wasn't snogging the life out of Ron. "Well Malfoy, at least I know what love it. I have, at least been loved at one point in my life. Pity that you can't say the same."  
  
  
Draco said nothing, just stood there in stony silence before turning on his heel and leaving. "Well that was bloody odd." Ron commented. "Come on Harry, let's find a nice girl for Seamus."  
  
  
  
  
  
IS IT RIGHT FOR BOTH OUR PARENTS TO FIGHT IT OUT MOST NIGHTS?  
THEN PRAY FOR GOD'S FORGIVENESS WHEN THEY BOTH TURN OUT THE LIGHTS?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you noticed that Harry and Malfoy are acting different to each other?"  
  
  
  
"You can't be insinuating what I think you are. He's my best mate! They are both male irregardless!"  
  
  
"I'm telling you that something is different with them! Can't you see it?" Hermione protested.  
  
  
"You are seeing things my love." Ron said placating. "There is nothing and will never be anything between them. You're seeing things because we don't spend any time with Harry anymore."  
  
  
"But Ron..."  
  
  
  
"Give me a kiss. There are better things to do than talk about the so-called relationship between Malfoy and Harry. That's so wrong!"  
  
  
Hermione was silenced, but her thoughts raced madly, trying to figure out what it was that she knew was right in front of her. She could almost touch it...  
  
  
  
  
OR WEAR THAT RING OF DIAMONDS WHEN YOUR HEART IS MADE OF STONE?  
YOU CAN TALK BUT STILL SAY NOTHING  
YOU STAY TOGETHER BUT ALONE  
  
  
  
  
He was ignoring him. He was not noticing the looks that were passing behind them as his worst fears began to come true. Their fights were lacking, there was no heat, no blood drawn. Draco plotted, he had to throw them off the scent somehow. He could never leave Harry, he loved him too damn much. He couldn't leave him to face whatever the Death Eaters and Slytherins would do to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry thought that he had overstepped his bounds the other night when he had insulted Draco. He didn't care what people thought, being the Golden Boy be damned. But he had to protect the man he loved. He couldn't leave Draco to face those taunts, to be beaten and broken like Seamus was.   
  
  
  
  
  
OR IS IT RIGHT TO HOLD AND KISS YOUR LIPS GOODNIGHT?  
THEY SAY THE PROMISE IS FOREVER IF YOU SIGN IT ON THE DOTTED LINE  
  
  
  
  
  
Lips gently joined before separating for a moment. In the gentle darkness Harry and Draco moved as one, whispering words of love to each other. Forever. "Draco...I need you..." Harry whispered as he lowered his lips to Draco's chest.  
  
  
  
"I know. You crave me. I make you alive. I keep you alive." he smirked before Harry kissed him senseless.  
  
  
  
"You told me that the night you saved me." Harry murmured.  
  
  
  
"Come to me."  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!" a voice shrieked.  
  
  
  
Harry and Draco leapt apart as harsh light flooded the room, scattering the soft darkness that had been there only moments before. The Invisibility Potions that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had swallowed wore off as the room filled with previously invisible people. "This is sick!" Lavender Brown shrieked. "How could you?"  
  
  
Harry didn't respond but fought as he was pulled off Draco. "You two have conducted an obviously improper relationship here. You have been living in sin, committed a grave offense." a Slytherin told them as he shook Draco who was dangerously still.  
  
  
  
"You have defied the laws of nature with your...abnormality." Ron looked sick at Harry.   
  
  
  
"You never did fit in." Millicent Bulstrode informed Harry before punching him in the stomach. "Fag."  
  
  
  
Harry could only watch through pain filled eyes as his dragon was pulled out of the room. Caught at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BABY, CAN YOU TELL ME JUST WHERE WE FIT IN?  
I CALL IT LOVE  
THEY CALL IT LIVING IN SIN  
  
  
  
  
"You never can tell with people can you?"  
  
  
  
"Who would have thought it would be them?"  
  
  
  
"This is sick! It is wrong!"  
  
  
  
"Try not to think of it. I hate to think of their punishment."  
  
  
  
"What will we do to them?"  
  
  
  
"Make an example."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IS IT YOU AND ME OR JUST THIS WORLD WE LIVE IN?  
WE'RE LIVING ON LOVE  
THEY SAY WE'RE LIVING IN SIN  
  
  
  
  
Draco looked up at the stars, hoping the pain would fade soon. Lucius had lost his cool composure and taken his temper out on Draco. His marriage to a nameless and faceless girl would be in three days. Lucius had yelled at him about how he had soiled the family name, how he had brought shame and disgrace to them, how he was so unworthy to be his son. He had to do damage control and had to convince the Death Eaters and other members of society that Draco hadn't been serious about it. He wondered what Harry was doing now and if he was looking at the same stars. Harry had been right. They didn't fit in, and the world didn't accept them. There was no one that would.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BABY, CAN YOU TELL ME JUST WHERE WE FIT IN?  
I CALL IT LOVE  
THEY CALL IT LIVING IN SIN  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you. Boy you are in for it now."  
  
  
  
Harry walked with dead footsteps towards the Headmasters chambers, not caring about the punishment. He missed Draco so bad. Ron had tried to console him and convince him that he had been under a Confundus charm or something and that he was actually as straight as a crow flies. Harry said nothing, but took comfort in the unspoken sympathy that had been in Seamus' eyes. Love was love and gender didn't matter. Why did people think that it did?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IS IT YOU AND ME OR JUST THIS WORLD WE LIVE IN?  
WE'RE LIVING ON LOVE  
THEY SAY WE'RE LIVING IN SIN  
  
  
  
"Sit down Harry."  
  
  
  
With blank eyes, he looked at Dumbledore. "What is my punishment sir?"  
  
  
  
"I can think of nothing to tell you that you will want to hear Harry. This is unacceptable, the world won't accept you, only a small majority will."  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"Yet you did this anyway."  
  
  
  
"I regret nothing."  
  
  
  
"That makes this all the more difficult to tell you..."  
  
  
  
  
I DON'T KNOW JUST WHERE WE FIT IN  
SOMETIMES IT SCARES ME  
  
  
  
Ron entered the common room. "Has anyone seen Harry? I found a girl I want him to meet."  
  
  
  
"I want to talk to him. I told you there was something between them!" Hermione smacked Ron on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I last saw him with his broomstick." Seamus said quietly. "I don't know where he was going, but maybe he left a note or something."  
  
  
  
Ron stampeded up the stairs to his dorm, followed closely by most of the Gryffindors. Harry's Firebolt was gone and a note fluttered on his bed. 'Love is love and gender matters not.'   
  
  
  
Seamus looked out the window, a gleam of pride in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
LIVING IN SIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco!"  
  
  
  
Draco came to his window. "If this a dream let me never wake up."  
  
  
  
"Come with me."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked quietly. "I am going to be married tomorrow and returned to Hogwarts within the week."  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore told me of a place where we can go, where there are men and women like us. We will fit in, we will belong. He is going to have a long talk with the school and the Ministry about what has been going on. He doesn't think it's wrong."  
  
  
  
Draco was halfway out the window before Harry had finished speaking. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
"What about what you are losing?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
  
  
"What about what I am going to find?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN  
I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE FIT IN  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we?"   
  
  
"Sirius and Lupin's. We will be safe here until the hype dies down. Hopefully when we return to Hogwarts things will be different." Harry explained.  
  
  
  
Sirius walked out of the house. "We've been expecting you two. Come inside and get warm."  
  
  
"My father raised me to be my own person Harry, you know that. I am surely disowned at this point."  
  
  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
  
  
"It's my choice. I love you Harry, you are mine." Draco paused. "I knew it long before you did."  
  
  
  
Holding Draco's hand tightly, they headed towards the house in the rising light of day. Whatever was going to come they would face it together.  
  
  
  
  
  
LIVING IN SIN   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok and that finishes it! I ask for kindness, this is only my second slash story. I heard this song and was convinced it would be perfect for a Harry/Draco story! I stand by what I said in the story, Love is love and gender matters not to me. This is my view of society today and how they treat people who are different. While I myself am not gay, some of my good friends are. So this is a bit of a follow up to my other story 'Can you hear my voice'. Should I add on to this one or no? My first songfic ever! Please be gentle and review! Email! Check out my websites ne! Ja! 


End file.
